The present invention relates generally to the field of performance testing and storage performance verification, and more particularly to parallel testing and verification of storage systems.
The Big Data era is increasingly creating file systems and storage in the multi-petabyte range. Storage system testing is a type of performance analysis used to measure, evaluate, and verify various performance characteristics of a storage system or device. Such performance characteristics include measures of access times and data transfer rates. For example, testing of a hard disk drive measures and evaluates seek time and throughput of various read and write operations.
Various conditions affect storage system performance. Variables in storage system speed can include, for example, both the implementation of the file system and the capabilities and specifications of the hardware. Different types of storage media tend to have different capabilities and specifications. For example, a hard disk drive tends to have different performance characteristics than a solid state drive due, in part, to variations in the capabilities and specifications of the two types of storage media. Further, the speed and cache size of the storage media can also affect the performance of the storage system.